Prototypes
by Rod The God
Summary: The Recoil project turns kids into game characters. The first real prototypes must find a way to survive on their own with kairo. The Recoil facility has been destroy and they must defeat the guy who ruined it. But they end up going to school and meet these kids with unbelieveable weapons called arsenal.
1. Nyjii

Chapter 1(Nyjii pov)

Being locked away for so long really made me tired. I don't know why but I've never seen the outside world. It's been 16 years since I've seen my mom and my dad. I believe they will never want to see me again now. It's dark and I'm cold and I've only see light once a day and that's when the doctors come to change my DNA and my structure. I look around and wonder why am I here.

That's my day and I only know two people here. I cannot ever forget them. When the doctors finally release me from my chamber I gasp for air and lay on the cold floor. No one helped me up while I'm on the floor. The chamber is drained and I lay and watch as the next subject is put into the chamber.It went black.


	2. Zeyco

Chapter 2(Zeyco)

Hey Zey here and I've been locked in my chamber for 17 years. I remember being brought here by my brother, Jason, and he never said a word but "calm". At home he'd whisper "millions of dollars". I was two at the time so I didn't know what he meant, but it wasn't good. He had it out for me for years, and now I know why. He just wanted the yogurt in the fridge. Yup, all of the yogurt. All he had to do was take it and say I couldn't have it.

Now I'm here having a blast in my little chamber. Giving the two people I think I know a thumbs up every time the lights are on. Except Kyle's bitch ass he beats on my chamber every night so I can't sleep. Fat ass out of shape head ass.


	3. (?)

Chapter 3(?)

I don't really know who I am. I love the outdoors though. The wide open field, the grass, and the other animals all use to calm me. This capsule that I'm in took it all away. I was hunted by men in white and never knew why. Everywhere I hid they would be right there. Nowhere to run or hide. I fought my way through but they always had more.

One day I just woke up lock away. And kylefaggot looks at me everytime with his fat ass head. I just want to rip his throat out and feed it to him! I scratch at my chamber and hope that my claws can get to him.


	4. In too deep

Chapter 4 (out the chambers)

Once (?) came out his chamber Kyle was nowhere to be found. Zeyco came over to (?) he helped him over to table and they watched Nyjii lay on the floor. (?) jumped off the table to come and help Nyjii to the table after he passed out. When Nyjii came to, he was in the scanning room. Zeyco's loud ass said "Buddy. You remember me? I gave you a thumbs up everytime the lights came on."

"No…"he began to look down.

"Welp. I tried." Zeyco ran out the room.

"Hey you Nyjii" (?) said "what's my name?"

The name Nero flashed in Nyjii's mind.

"NERO!"

"That's my name huh"

"Where you get that from?"

"The fact that you screamed a name."

"Whatever, take the name if you want." Zeyco came running in the scanning room with picture of us in our chamber. He's smiling his ass off, Nero clawing at this fat guy, and I'm sleep.

"I found this picture of us in the office." Zey screamed

"You know that we're not suppose to go in there right!?" Nero starts to scream his ass off. The scanning process is complete and Nyjii gets his results back. It says prototype as a race and all these other abilities.

"Cool we are all prototypes!" Zeyco yelled. We see he is enjoying his time here. Nero is still scared. Nyjii is confused. "Hey guys time to escape."

"What are we escaping?"asked Nyjii and Nero

"The scanning room of course."Zeyco bust through the glass separating us and our way to our rooms using his dual magnums. Nero grabs Nyjii and they take off to the rooms with all the proto weapons for non animal like prototypes. "Try to keep up." Zeyco use his proto rocket boots to propel his way to the weapon station.

"I still don't know what the hell is going on!" Nyjii pulled Nero's hair over his eyes and they both fall.

"Yo Nyjii you can't be doing that while im running.I'LL RIP YOU EYES OUT AND PUT IT WHERE YOU BALLS ARE!"

"Sure man… Im sorry." he began to look down.

(Nyjii pov)

Nero still seemed kinda scared even though he talks a lot of the shit. I don't really know much about what he went through, but he's kinda weird.

"Guys hurry up! These weapons won't use themselve now!" Nero gets up and grabs me. In an instant he's sprinting down the hall on all fours like some kind of animal. Once we finally made it to the weapon arsenal they let me choose what weapons I wanted. Nothing really looked that cool, but two identical daggers and a scythe with three buttons. Once I grab em, the weapons men in white came in and Nero began to go crazy. "Not again. Not again. Not again." he repeat it over and over like some broken record.

"Nyjii shout out the skill you have!" Zeyco dropped his one man shield down.

"VISION DISTORT!" I screamed out as loud as I could.The men in white Dropped down to the ground.

"Who turned off the lights!?" one of the white men asked. We ran all the way to the door and their vision returned.

"VISION DISTORT!" It didn't work. WHY DIDN'T IT WORK! They're right behind us. Now and Zeyco's mech suit is attempting to fight the men in white off. I told them "I'll be right behind y'all", but all I did was read my list. Now that i'm reading it there are three bars- a red bar, green bar, and blue bar. Red is health, green is stamina, and blue is mana. Then I seen a cooldown on the one ability I have personally. My race ability, "proto cooling ", reduce cooldowns by 30 second. So if my race ability kicks in I'm golden. So now how do I active the shit.

"C'mon Nyjii!" Zeyco ran back to snatch me up. He tossed me it to the tube that launches people down the hall.

As I'm flyin, all you hear is the word fuck repeatedly throughout the hall. The simulation was complete. Tranquilizing dart flew at us. Nero got hit twice. Zey threw out his shield, but his shield didn't protect him from the darts coming from behind him. He was hit. Then I went down.


	5. time to go

Chapter 5 (zeyco)

Given the fact that I was locked up here for years I really enjoy my time here. This gal some say, is the one that's going to release us. She's actually not. Im her friend. We meet up once or twice a week because of her father's nutty ass project: the Recoil project. Basically they take the most fit kids and lock them away and turn them into, as some would say, game like characters. I don't believe that shit. We are made to be weapons, so that's what I'm going to be.

I'm a god! No one can touch me. I'm too smart. I am this facility.

I know everything about Nyjii and Nero. Nero is 5'10, he has black hair, yellowish eyes like a cat, and likes cooked foods. Nyjii is 5'6, brown hair, and black eyes. Now me, I am 5'11, blue eyes, black hair, and amazing.

But after throwing my shield up, I remember getting really tired. Then I started to dream.

"Sonna. Come back! I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry. There's a weapon safe somewhere. Find your weapon and then come help me." She smiled and left.

In an Instant I woke up. The white sheets flew off the bed. The breeze of the fan blew my hair back. Nero laid on the doggy bed and was still sleep and Nyjii was curled up in a ball in the corner. I walked into the bathroom and realized that I was never able to fully enjoy my time here without her.

"New game plan. We're leaving this dump. The shit food we get here isn't worth staying here for!" One week was all Nyjii needed. Nero is already ready.


	6. Choice made

Chapter 6(Nero)

Man. I really wish I had some steak. Zeyco never looks sad or mad. I wish I could be like him.

"Hey Nero…" someone said In a whisper. I could barely understand the voice. Until it said "We're breaking out this facility." I woke up in an instant.

"Zey are you being serious!?" This man is crazy. I look at him with amazement because I never thought he'd ever say that. He say he enjoy his time here a lot.

"Give Nyjii a week or so to get a little more skilled."

"Are you sure he'll be rea-"

"Yeah of course he will."he walked out the room and went to the gun range. I followed behind him.

~BANG~

You could tell he wans serious about leaving. So I had to get serious too. The very next morning I began to train Nyjii in hand to hand combat.


	7. Fist Fight

Chapter 7(Nyjii)

When I woke up I was in this white room. Nero was on the other side with a stern look on his face. Was he pissed. I got up and he began to charge at me.

"Nero what are you doing?" he didn't respond. When he made it to me he swung his claws at me. Did I forget to mention he's a beast prototype. He started to swing faster and faster. That forced me to began to dodge. When I seen him slow down his barrage of attacks, I quickly turned and ran. When I made it to the wall I realized that there were no doors to leave through.

He began charging at me again. The minute he jumped in the air I panicked punched.

~POW~

~CRACK~

~SCREEEEEECH~

He got sent flying across the white room. DAMN! MY HAND FELT LIKE SHIT RIGHT NOW! I looked down at it and notice that I broke my own hand with my punch. Nero looked pretty mad now. He was near me in a instant staring at me, and that he punched me right in the stomach. I fell to the floor and all you see when you look up was his eyes. Red and ready to kill. As he slowly lowered his claws towards my neck I saw Zeyco shoot his lighting rounds at Nero to stun him. He carried me and Nero to the repair shop like we are some robots.

-15 minutes later we finally made it-

He began to cut my hand off to fix the broken bone. Then I realized that I had metal in my hand. The repair man asked me "How did you break titanium covered mythril?"

"Nero was hunting me and I kinda sorta punched him in the chest. Then he tried t-"

He had cut me off.

"To kill you. He is a beast he relys on emotion to develop speed, strength, or common sense. When he is mad he gets really strong. When he is scared he get really fast. When he doesn't care he has common sense which means he's not all beast at that moment. Thank god Zey stepped in or you would have died.

"Nyjii from now on you are training with me. Got it!" Zey looked like he could be an older brother when he said that.

"I guess."he walked over to me.

"Training will start today. I thought Nero would be a good opponent, but his emotions got the best of him."

The mechanic said "Yall two are all done being repaired. Nyjii you better watch out for Zeyco. He won't go easy on you."


	8. Nyjii vs Zeyco

Chapter 8(Zeyco)

"Nero you come with me. Nyjii get prepared with this asswhooping.Ok?" I love fights. I walked Nero out the repair work area. "Nero what the hell is wrong with you. He is a nooby. A scrub. What made you think he would be ready to fight you at full strength."

"He punched me quite hard and knocked a couple screws loose in my jaw. So… I thought he would be ready to fight me at only 60% of my strength." he was saying this like he didn't nearly try to kill him. I knew he was either A scared, B mad, or both. Nero looked pretty terrified, but mad at Nyjii. Probably because he landed that strong ass hit on him.

"Still he has no combat experience, every time he was let out his chamber to train he had some sort of dead look in his eyes and was basically sleep."

"That doesn't matter. I tested him and if you question me again I'll break your neck!" he left just like that. As he left out he got on all fours and ran to the track for his daily workout. I headed back in and saw that the mechanic just finished a conversation with Nyjii.

"Welp c'mon Nyjii. The training room is getting cold." I propelled my way to the training room. When Nyjii finally caught up I told him to call out for his weapons and his gear. "Nyjii say come to me now proto gear."

"Come to me now proto gear." In an instant his gear was well equipped and ready to be used.

He has roguelike armor and his daggers and his scythe fit him pretty well. He looked just like an all black assassin. Just like how Sonna drew him to be. Man I miss her drawings.

I called for mine now. " ProtoSatorian and my babies: Leset and Riza. COME OUT." ProtoSatorian is my mech suit and it can fight on it's own or be piloted by me and me alone. I made him a while back when Kyle was 16 and I was 8 or 9. I was and still am a genius. I made him out of older proto weapons because the new ones weren't out yet. "Leset and Riza" were the weapons Sonna told me to get and she said she designed those herself. My armor was metal and had gears on it that actual boosted the boots and the damage of Leset and Riza. Damn I love these. But anyways let's get back to this training.

"Nyjii the key to winning this fight is… oh wait there is none." I punched him right in the stomach. You could hear the impact of my punch connecting to him. It didn't stun him at all. I was moving crazy fast at that. Is Nyjii just that strong?

"Hey Zeyco why did you hit me?" he looked at me like I wasn't supposed to. He threw a quick right hook at me, but I was able to slip it. His form was terrible and he didn't put power behind his swing, but they were quick.

"Nyjii stop." I showed him a couple of moves he could use in a fight. I am too smart not to know this kind of stuff. After all I am technically GOD!

Nero was the test dummy for this and he got pissed at me for it. Nero had a stronger punching force than Nyjii when he is mad maybe even the power gauntlets and power boots Sonna said this one kid has. Nyjii had the same amount of force as them and could probably take a hit that hard. Once he got done practicing the moves he told me that he unlocked a move called "Vision Drift". He used it on me and I was forced to look at Nero for 3 seconds. From what I've seen, it had a cooldown of 15 seconds. That's the type of ability for a 3v6.

He just might be the perfect loki. We began to fight.

I tried to play it long range, but he kept dodging the bullets. Nyjii ran towards me and used his vision distort move on me. What he didn't know is that it didn't work on me. I practiced fighting with my eyes closed. When my vision came back he was right up front of me looking kinda dead like he use to. He fought like he didn't care and he was slowly getting a speed boost. Something was up. He didn't tell me he had another ability.

I used my ability "Investigate". He had an ability that said gear adapt. It probably changed the protos physical body to cope with the enemy.

"ProtoSatorian use you particle gun and melt this fool." Nyjii change the particle gun target to me and it fired. I threw down my shield and stop the laser from hitting me. ProtoSatorian only had 10% of his power left because particle gun take 90%.

"Zeyco how long do we have to fight?" he was calm. That kinda pissed me off. Leset and Riza were fully charged and now I was ready. I put my particle shield away and held Leset and Riza in my hands. I shouted "GEAR CHANGE!" This had given me a huge boost in power and energy. I was now on par with this brat. With no hesitation I teleported directly in front of him. He hit me with a hard knee to the chest and I shot him right in the other knee cap.

That fucking knee knocked all the air out of me. We both stopped and then he dropped. He began to hold his knee. Blood started to leak out. Then all of a sudden he was teleporting all over the place. It was like he glitched out or something. In a blink of an eye he was right behind me and all these slashes appeared on my body.

I screamed out in fear and in pain "Electro Explosion!" Nero grabbed Nyjii and took off. Everything was white.


	9. The Aftermath

Chapter 9(Zeyco)

"Electro Explosion"was the last thing I remember. Nero was sitting awkwardly and Nyjii was stunned about what happened. The lights in the training room flickered. The ground had a huge crater in it. My body was still covered in electricity.

"Hey guys, can someone help me?" I was in a panic. I couldn't move. The mechanic ran in the room and threw some type of liquid on me to unelectrify me. That actually hurt me more. The wounds began to heal after that. "Nyjii, you good?"

"Yeah I mean Nero did take most of the hits for me." Nero seemed to be in tip top shape. Nyjii's knee was still leaking blood. It wasn't broken due to the Mythril. That made me remember Sonna and how she drew a fight scene. Come to think of it Sonna hasn't been here in like a year.

The mechanic picked me up and carried me and Nyjii off to fix us. Leset and Riza were on the ground. I said "ProtoSatorian and my babies: Leset and Riza. You all may leave. Nyjii you say it too and give your weapons a name." He named his Sycthe: Renegade. His daggers were call Ragnarok. I felt my body cool off and I was ready to move again. My ability "Repair Kit" actually helps alot.

~BOOM~

An explosion went off.


	10. First Encounter

Chapter 10(Nero)

~BOOM~

A huge explosion happened just above us. The room started to collapse on itself. Pieces of the training room fell from the ceiling.The walls began to crack. We ran over to the door. As the door open the screams of the doctors filled the room. Blood and more blood. The mechanic actually finally introduced himself.

"Just in case we die here I just wanted to say who I am. The names Kairo, Kairo Blade. I love to cook. If you didn't know they made me into a Sabre. Sabre's are basically magical blacksmiths. Knives and magical weapons are what I can make." he was good at repairing us. Zeyco made the decision to keep him with us.

"I don't want you getting hurt, so stay behind us." Zeyco began to walk up to him. Zey leaned in and said "Got it?"

~BOOM~

Another explosion went off. We began to walk through the blazing hot fire. ProtoSatorian sprayed the blaze with a gas like liquid that put it out. While trying to make it to the top we passed the bodies of all the doctors. Dr.Sue was cut up and burnt to a crisp. The sound of screams came from the chambers we all came out of. Literally when we made it, there was a man who shined extremely bright for some reason.

He looked our way and lower the amount of light his body gave off. "More victims, how lovely."he pointed his fist over to towards us and his hand began to glow. "Hot Flare." Instantly a fireball shot at us.

"Guys, get down!" Zeyco jumped up front of us and threw his one man shield up.The ball ended up hitting his shield and sending him flying back.

"If you survived that I guess I will tell you my name and what I am. I'm Blaze and I am a demi-human. I'm the son of the sun god himself." he seemed pretty cocky for a demi-human. That pissed me the fuck off. My ears twitched a couple of times before the men in white came. The sound of their footsteps threw me off just as I was about to attack. Blaze ended up using a move call "Sun Ray". That just mowed those men in white down. He looked back at us and Nyjii ran at him. He shot another fireball at us and Nyjii took it. Nyjii and Zeyco both called for their weapons and gear and I called for mine.The main things I had were armor related. My armor was called Animology. My gear helped with my animal like features such as my characteristics. They had rockets for a little boost and extra defense. We all took a step towards him.

He smirked and said "A 3v1? How interesting." We all charged in there and seemed confident in our skill.


	11. The Great Escape

Chapter 11(Nyjii)

"Vision Distort" I screamed this out like a madman. Then his body brightened up this room. That light was blinding. We couldn't see a thing. All we heard a whistle. It was like a missile the light trailed behind it.

"We can fight another time. For now remember this moment." he shouted.

He melted a hole through the top off the building with his fireball. Frow everyone he had killed he probably was like level 8. I was level 4. I have 5 abilities though: Protocooling, Vision Drift, Vision Distort, Faze Dash, and Proto Adapt.

Back on the topic, as we gained our sight back the fire was dying down due to the gas ProtoSatorian gave off.

"Dammit! We could have got some real practice in." Zeyco looked pretty mad that Blaze left. Nero became pissed and started to scratch the crispy bodies of the other subjects.

"He would have killed us!" I shouted. But yea it still would have been fun. The rooms above were still burning and we need to get out. Zeyco jumped i. His mech suit and used the rockets to shoot himself out. He grabbed kairo before he launched. Me and Nero used our leg power to leap out of it. When we made it to the surface I couldn't believe my eyes. Despite the buildings ruins and the smoke it looked beautiful.This is the first time I wasn't in that facility.

ProtoSatorian loaded up a map for Zeyco and showed us to a nearby abandoned factory. We spent our days there.


	12. Ready to Live

Chapter 12(Zeyco)

"Hey, do you all want to go to school?" Kairo looked at us as if we'd wan-.

"Sure!" Nero was excited to hear that from the way he answered.Nyjii just nodded his head.

I asked "How are you going to get us in a school?" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"I got millions on my card!" He whipped out his debit card and said "I could buy this factory if I wanted to." He seem excited to show off his money. I could print my money if I chose to and get away with it.

So the very next day we went to New York. He enrolled us in the school called Bell Bridge high school. It was was a Saturday and no one was there but the principle. Kairo walked in the school and persuaded the principle with wads of cash. I was not excited to go to that damn school. I'm already classified as the one true god.

Once sunday came we found a new factory in New York this time and we made it liveable with the money Kairo had.

~7 days passed ~

We each had our own room after the construction was done which ended quickly. We picked up some new clothes also. Nero loves to rock hoodies with headphones (not earbuds) and sweatpants. I love hoodless jackets, buckets hats, and slim jeans. Nyjii loves all unbuttoned up shirts with a t-shirt under it and jeans. We all were ready for school. We packed our bags and headed out to that dumb kid place.


	13. First day of school(Nero)

Chapter 13(Nero)

We finally made to the school.As soon as we walked through the door this dick said

"Who are those motherfuckers?" I looked over towards him and gave him a death stare. He didn't look affected by it though. He began to walk over to us.

"What you want pussy? We're running low on ti-" This kid just punched me right in the face. His hit didn't hurt or make me flinch. He ended up hurting himself way more than me. I gave him a very light shove away from me. He began to throw kicks at me. All of them connected and they started to sting a little.

"DON'T CALL ME A PUSSY, YOU BASTARD!" He had a look in his eye I had when I fought Nyjii: he was out for blood.

I've began to play with him and said "I'm so so sorry for calling you a pussy. My apologies I really shouldn't have offended you." This kid is fun to hang around. He stopped looking angry at me for a second so I slid in a question. "Do you want to be an honorary proto."

"What the hell is that!?" We began to walk away until another jackass started to dickeat.That was supposed to be my exit question!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GOT DAMN RETARD!" The bitch wasn't shook either. Zey lead us to the principal's office so we could find our classes. We got the list of classes and since I'm gifted I am already taught this by the doctors. Even Kyle fat ass got chard by Flare or Blaze, some fire related thing. We all were taught enough to have at least some knowledge of basic school work.

When we found our class I found out the jackass who had ruined my outro had the all the same classes as me. We walked into block one and all you heard in the background was "Look at the dickhead." Given the fact I could kill him instantly I let it all go. This man child was ruining my fun at this school. This guy's name was Milton Foyer. Midnight was his nickname. Don't ask me how I know.


	14. Nero's first day

Chapter 14(Nero)

After that dickeating freak shut the hell up I looked around. I chose the seat in the back and watched the board while first block was about to began. Then this girl named Beth came over to me and started complimenting.

She said "Hey cutie, what's your name?"

"My name? Nero." I almost forgot my name.

"Who gave you that name:your mom or your dad?" I looked at her with narrow eyes. She didn't get the picture.

"Neither. My friend gave me this name. I like the name he chose for me." Now she looks confused.

"He was their when you were born?" I wasn't going to answer that because I didn't even know.

~RIIIIINNNNNGGG~

First block was about to begin and she ran to grab her seat. THAT DAMN BITCH DIGGING INTO MY PERSONAL LIFE, I shouldn't have answered half of those but still, I WANT TO KILL HER. During class I had an uneasy feeling that I wasn't safe. Sure I could kill every with my abilities, but I'm not a cocky idiot like Zeyco.

Some of this work was easy some wasn't. I began to put my head down when I was done my work early. I was staring at the teacher. Then I shut my eyes.

"HEY NERO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" This guy woke me up. I looked at him and my pupils was becoming thinner(keep in mind he is like a cat when tired.). That made him jump back. "Go to the principal's office." he began to mutter. I jumped out my seat and walked pass him. He was shaking in his khakis and his western style boots.

I left the class and went to find the principal's office.

~RIIIIIINNNNNGGGG~


	15. Nyjii's first class

Chapter 15(Nyjii)

Once I found my first block I looked through the window of the class: No one was here. I walked inside, and in the back of the classroom, I saw this small weird kid. His name was Rodman Damin or something like that. He seemed to be reading a ripped up book called "Boku No Hero Academia". I'm not good with conversing with people so I sat in the far back near the window.

Lot of kids poured into the classroom. It was like a roach infestation. One kid walk over to Rodman and snatched his book away from him. I sat and watched as the tape ripped. Now all of a sudden he reminded me off Kyle. He picked on Zeyco and Nero. In my mind I used my vision distort. That fat bastard dropped the book and said "I can't see. I CAN'T SEE!" He started to bump into things injuring himself. He dropped the book and gained his sight back. I laughed hysterically. He got up and walked over to my desk.

"What's so funny?"he watched me carefully for my answer.

"Your picking on someone who is doing noth-" He got ready for a punch and I made him punch one of his crew members.

"Uh...uh…That's gonna be your face!" He got his friend up and walked him out. Rodman looked at me and picked up his book. He started to talk to me but the bell rung and art was about to start.


	16. Zeyco's first day

Chapter 16(Zeyco)

When I made it to first block I waited for the teacher to introduce me. All I heard her say was "Mr.Zeyco". I walked in the room and used my investigate ability. I seen the name Sonna pop up and I instantly walked over to her. She stared at me with amazement.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Sonna." The teacher said some shit. "Wanna catch up during lunch?" I whispered to her.

"Yes!" she seemed happy to see me.I put my head down.

-It's lunch now-

She began with an opening question which was "how did yall get out?"

"It was a man named Zeyco. He fought countless numbers of men. I was- I mean Zeyco was a pure kind hearted hero. He was god to all his people. God couldn't keep him locked away. He blew up the whole building. He had made a new path way for his life and two other people's lives. They both are indebted to him."

"Zey shut up."she gave me a little shove while she was laughing at my story.

"This is a tru-" I look up to a boy. This was the same boy who kicked and punched Nero.

"Hey, dick!" he looked pretty angry.

"Oh hello, can I help you..?" I didn't know what the problem was.

"Yeah. You can start by finding somewhere else to sit!" he wanted me to move my seat. Is that really the problem here. Who is he talking to like that. I am a god.

"Chase!" Sonna interrupted. His name is Chase. That's the first. He seemed to ignore her.

"I don't know who you are, but I want you to get away from me and my friends." he was going crazy. That made think about Kyle. He got roasted by that fake ass god. I stood up and looked at him.

"What if I don't leave. My girlfriend and I were catching up on old times." He was crying now. He gripped my shirt and looked at Sonna.

"Why him. When you were crying over that guy, I was there to console you. What about last weekend."

"Please Chase. Don't do this." she interrupted again, but this time she was in tears. In an instant, shock of anger coursed through my blood(they are still part human).

"You climbed on top of me." his clinch tightened and he balled up his other fist. "Dammit Sonna, I LOVE YOU FOR SHIT SAKE!!!" he screamed at her while laughing. I pushed him off me after that.

"Don't you dare yell at her or I'll obliterate you within seconds." I was really pissed now.

"Go ahead and try it bitch." he threw his hands up. Seems he not a great fighter.

"Oh, so you fight orthodox with your foot on a forty five degree angle for vicious roundhouse kicks." he looked confused by that. Still need some practice. "You know how to defend against taekwondo?"

He charged at me with a barrage of attacks. I seen faster and more powerful attacks. I evaded all of them and once I seen my chance for a strike I did a quick palm strike. I. sent him flying across the cafe. He got up and left after that. Once he was gone I went over to Sonna and said "Don't feel bad, I won't let him hurt you…" I hugged her for a long while, at least until she wasn't crying. I realized that I am truly one badass motherfucker. Plus, I leveled up to 11 and I unlocked some new moves: the ability to conduct electricity, battery charge, and a move that turns my body into plasma. Damn i'm improving a lot. School rocks.


	17. Second encouter(Nero)

Chapter 17(Nero)

After school was over I walked home, I live on Avon Rd. The old abandoned factory wasn't so old and abandoned after Kairo got it fixed up for us. He is our legal guardian technically. He always wear white pants and black boots. His eyes are white and he has pure black hair with a white stripe. He's always ready to fix something even if it isn't a mechanical problem. But anyways, as I walked passed the market I saw Kairo carrying this kid away. He seems to have a huge smile on his face while doing this. Is Kairo a rapist? Kairo put the kid in the backseat with this white glowing box. I followed them back to the house. I waited outside to see what Kairo would do.

He laid the kid down onto the sofa and took the box to the workshop in the basement.

-An hour later-

The kid woke up and looked very confused about what had happened. Kairo came up stairs with the box. They began to have a conversation.

"Oh good you're up I just finished. This strange device seems to hold quite the capabilities. I had a grand time tinkering with it." He jumped up at Kairo with a panic feeling. Kairo took a quick glance over to me and back. Oh shit he saw me. I ducked down and waited. I could still hear though.

"The hell did you do to my arsenal. I swear so help me god if that thing is messed up. I'm gonna-"

"Oh relax. If anything I improved it. Go ahead and test it out." A bright flash of white appeared and I couldn't see right. When the light died down I could see him holding a bunch of weapons. See I remember now he's the kid I asked to be friends with. He seemed pretty badass if I do say so myself. He would make a great friend and enemy. Kairo asked him to stay for dinner, but he refused. I walked off towards the door.

When he left out I grabbed him.

"Who the fuc-" he said this with more anger than fright. I dragged him towards the garage. I gave him a look of excitement.

"You're so cool!" he shoved me away and threatened to kill me if I was to do that again. "Look did my "guardian" hurt you?"

"No..!"

"Why were you in my house then?" he was surprised that I lived here.

"You live here." he was very confused. He started to point back and forth from me and the house. Then the door opened.

"Hey Nero, you're home. Come eat, dinner is done." I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh boy." I got on all fours and ran inside. Kairo asked the boy again.

"Chase are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"I'm good." He ran off in a hurry.


	18. Nyjii's second encounter

Chapter 18(Nyjii)

I was walking passed Wilkens until I saw a familiar face inside. I started to stare through the window looking at all the books. Then I turned to see Rodman looking at me. His face brightened up so I started walking. He came running out the store like a madman.

"Hey!" he shouted out through the huge crowd of people. They all began to look around and some stared at him. I started to walk faster and faster. He was following me for a good period of time.

So I stopped and turned to spark up a conversation.

"Your name is Rodman right?" I knew exactly what his first name was.

"Just call me R. That's what all the ladies call me, you know If I had any."he gave a slight grin and came closer towards me.

-RING RING RIN-

I picked up the call and Nero began to scream.

"Kairo just did some cool work!"he was still screaming his ass off.I turned away from R.

"What did he do?"I asked pretty surprised.

"This guy named Chase had all these cool weapons that came a box!"

"It came from a box?! What is it called?"

"It's called Arsenal and I want one."

"Arsenal? What kind of name is that?!" I looked at R and he looked pretty surprised and confused. I hung up the phone.

"Do you know about arsenal? And if so where can I get one?" he didn't know what I was talking about from his facial expression. "All I know is that it can manifest weapons out of thin air. That sounds so cool. Plus, I can actual do that myself." I walked him over to the alleyway to show him my moves. "COME FORTH GEAR BOOSTER, RAGNAROK, AND RENEGADE!" I screamed at the top lungs. My black rogue like armor appeared on me. The scythe was on my back and the daggers in my hands. "This is my proto gear."

"Dude, you look so cool!" he was too excited. Then he pulled out a black box with a gold a stripe. "You wanted to know what an arsenal was. Well this is it." A bright flash of gold light covered this whole alleyway. His armor reflected light from the moon. He had a Barret 50cal on his back with his scythe to. Some cool ass daggers strapped to his waist.plus, mp5's strapped to his calfs. He looked cool too.

"How's about we nightly raids." he said of with a excitement in his eyes.

"Sure, I have time to waste."

"I'm gonna be Rod The God and you can be me sidekick: Protoman."

"I'm not a sidekick we're equals." we began to hop from building to building. Then we both screamed "PLUS ULTRA!"


	19. Hanging with Sonna

Chapter 19(Zeyco)

Once school was over I told Sonna to wait there while I run home. I live on Avon Rd with Kairo- our legal guardian-,Nyjii, and Nero. When I made it home he wasn't there. I had questions for him. Like why did he send us to Sonna's school. Yeah, I knew he knew about her sneaking down into the lab every once in a while. I didn't know he knew what school she went to.

I ran out the house. On my way back to the school, I see Nero staring at something around the market. He looked curious. His ears poked up through his hood and his eyes were wide. I really wanted to know what he was looking at, but I had no time for it.I used my new ability "lightning speed".

~Zap~

My legs were engulfed in electricity. I started to run faster.

"HOLY SHIT!" this feeling felt so natural. I was too fast though. I almost ran into three cyclists, seven cars, and at least twenty pedestrians. These street were full. I managed though. When I made it back to the school Sonna was drawing a good ass picture of me. I guess she knew what my armor looked like...?

"Hey Sonna, I'm back." she jumped up. She tried to hide her drawing of me behind herself. I looked at her deep in her eyes and said "Can I please see the drawing?" I made a childish face and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"No…" she told a god no.

I rested my face on her face and said "pleeeaaassseee…" she didn't give in until I started to poke her. She started to laughed really loud. She wanted to fight back, but she handed me the book instead. I opened up to the drawing.

"That's suppose to be you with protosatorian. You also holding the dual magnums I told you to get." she explained. My eyes were stuck wide open becauae of the amount of effort she put into it.

"This is amazing. Sonna you got a talent for this type of stuff. I wish I could draw." I know how to draw too. As a god I must be skilled at art. It made me happy knowing that someone else other than the people at that lab cared about me. As of this day I will protect Sonna. I'm gonna ne her angel.

We began to walk. "Sonna I want you to know...you have this square thing poking out your pants pocket." she moved her hand into her front pocket and tossed it in her backpack really really fast. She smiled and we started walking. "Sonna what was that?"

"Don't worry about it." she giggled and looked away. I didn't mention it for the rest of the day. I only asked that question because it was glowing. We talked for a good two hour. Then she went home.

"See you Sonna!"

"Bye Zey!" she waved while she was running home.

It was around 8 or so, and just as I down the street that Chase guy came running out my house with theae military grade weapons on. It didn't bother me. He just ran away from the house smiling like a clown. Once he was out of my sight I walked to the door step and unlocked the door Nero was talking on the phone about an Arsenal. Kairo was eating the food. I sat down at the table and ate with them. "Where the hell is Nyjii at?" No one answered me.


	20. Nero takes a test

Chapter 20(Nyjii)

I didn't come back home till the morning. Me and R were waiting outside of crime's house until crime came and asked us what we were doing there. Nero was asleep in his doggy bed and Zeyco was in his room listening to some dubstep-maybe even asleep. I crept upstairs to see Kairo staring into this lamp.

"Nyjiii… go get Nero for me." he didn't sound good. I turned and scurried up the stairs.

"Nero wake up! Kairo wants you." Nero's eyes shot open and he crawled over towards the door.

(Nero)

I walked down stairs to see a smirk on his face.

"Nero come here…" it sounded menacing. I had to listen. I came closer towards him. "Let me upgrade you. Compared to Nyjii and Zeyco you're the weaker link."

"What do I need to do?" I wanted to comply with this.

"Go into the simulation room that's located in the cellar of the basement." I ran down. When I made it inside the pressure of the room was very heavy. It was hard to move. "I added some more weight to the gravity. This will make you faster and stronger. So let's begin... What's your biggest fear?"

"I don't know?"

"Well… we're going to find out. Let's start simple." Random stuff began to appear. I started floating up while an great ocean began to form. I squirmed as I was being raised above the ocean. There was no land in sight. I realized that I wasn't scared of heights I was scared of the water.

"Which are you scared of Nero: the ocean or the height?" I could barely talk. My eyes were locked on the water. "Nero if you don't answer I'll drop into the water."

"I'm scared of the water!" The simulation process was done. He lowered me down to the water as it returned to the white floor. I landed and tears filled my eyes. I was terrified. Another simulation change happened. It was a city. I turned to see a huge wave of water heading my way.

"Nero, this is a tsunami. It's a huge body of water that basically wants to kill. Just think of it like that. So run." I was about to pass out. Like what the shit is this. It was still hard to run. The force of the gravity pulling me down was already enough to run in. I turned and ran. The water was coming closer and closer by the second. There was only one tall building in sight. My fear of water especially big bodies of water was forced to be replayed for two days straight.

I wasn't able to get any closer to the building than before. Each time I seen that the wave got bigger. That tall building got farther away each time. I drowned and had to start over.

"What the fuck is this shit Kairo, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'MA KILL YOU." I was screaming and fear and anger, he chuckled. Then the wave hit. The simulation repeated. The wave was ten times it's size than the first time. This time I stood up. I used both my strength and my speed. I took off. Each step created a crater in the ground. I felt slightly faster. I used my strength to stand and my speed to move my legs. The wave was closing in. This time I made it to the building. I couldn't decide to go in or climb to the top.

"Nero, yell "hyper shift" then start climbing."

I was forced to use the move.

"Hyper Shift!" I felt a change. The wave moved slower. I brought my claws out and climbed. I moved slightly faster. Halfway up the building the wave went back to normal speed. I had to hurry to the top. I lept up to send myself closer to the top. Rapid leaps was an energy waster. I gripped onto the ledge and the water just hit my waist. The water with the gravity made it nearly impossible to climb up. I used my legs and kicked really fast to propel myself out the water.

"Good job! Nero you-"

"Shut the hell up!" he returned the gravity back to normal.

"I just wanted you to test out your two days worth of training." Another simulation was about to start. Three fighters who were skilled in the art of kickass came out of nowhere.

"Begin!" He yelled. On came running towards me. He jumped into the air and held his fist up. As he came down I put my hands up to block his incoming punch. In an instant I was sweeped when he landed.

"Hehehe, this kid got no skill." one of the three men said. I got up and started to throwing various amounts of punches. Each punch was either blocked or dodged. " Hey Dan, take this chump on. He's too easy for me." that pissed me off Dan came in and did a 720 to stop me from attacking. I rolled out the way. When I looked up, there was a crater in the floor when he landed. Dust covered his whole upper body. I couldn't see him. Out of nowhere he began to throw rocks at me. They came at me with some crazy ass speed.

"We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way? The choice is yours." he swung his hand and the smoke cleared. He had bulging muscle with veins popping out. I didn't say anything. He walked towards me and gripped me up by my arms. I stared at him. He started to apply pressure. I twisted out his grip and kicked him right in the jaw. He was out for the count. I didn't even use full power. Oh my god. This man is a real life saver. The simulation ended finally. He released me and I went up stairs. As I walked up the steps it said level up. "Environment Adapter" and "Feral Ferocity".


	21. Studying with people

Chapter 21(Nero)

I made it up stairs and I saw all these kids who went to our school. I shook off the water that was in my hair. Nyjii was just entering the room as I looked around.

He raised his eyebrow and R said that they're studying.

"...right..." He really didn't care what they were doing.

"The FUCK?!" Midnight was pissed that I got water on him. "You little bitch!"

"Why are you in my home?!" The sight of him in my house was enough to piss me off.

Then he said "Because Chase is an over obsessed dickhead!" He was still shouting for some reason.

(Zeyco)

I held Sonna as she gripped me in a tight embrace. She smiled and said "Thanks Zey. You and your brain are life savers." That Chase guy glared at us as we got up from the red couch.

Milton whined and complained that he was bored. That damn idiot disrespecting god's home. We began putting away our things.

"Thanks for the effort morons, you did great." I wasn't serious about that. "You can all leave now."

I looked back to see Kairo saying "Now Zeyco, no need to be rude." He was grinning. "Please all of you stay for dinner." He looked all around the room when he said that shit.

Nero interrupted "You let can't them stay here!" He then glared at Milton. "Especially not him. He sucks ass!"

"NERO SILENCE YOURSELF! NOW!" He was annoyed by Nero's remark. "Everyone to the dinner table, now." We ran over to the table, scared that Kairo would kill us. Me and Sonna were talking about how much we liked each other. After a couple minutes, I decided to take Sonna upstairs.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Sonna followed me up. We walked into my room. "Sonna, you never told me what my boundaries are so…" I shut the door behind us and sat down on the bed. She sat down on my lap.

[ Find out more in "all in your arsenal" by Zeyco, chapter 29, about how they all got to the house and why they are really there. Keep in mind that Nero was locked away for two days so this is a time skip. ]

We started the sexual intercourse with some kisses. I started sucking on her neck. After a couple minutes of sucking on her, she was about to take of her shirt until Chase busted into my room. Me and Sonna were both breathing hard at that point. My hands still gripping the hell outta Sonna's soft ass.

He gave me a look of anger. "What's going on here guys?!"

"Nothing you should be concerned with." This kid is about to ruin my time with Sonna. Sonna was still on my lap and her face was either red from Chase being here or still being on my lap. But I continued and said " Why don't you get the hell outta here before you have a little temper tantrum, ok kiddo?" I wanted him to try something with Sonna here, so he could seem like the bad guy. His left eye twitched as if he was going to punch me.

"Sonna ...move...NOW!" He was pissed. My plan worked.

"Chase, no. DON'T!" She shouted this at him. Then he put his dirty bacteria infected hands on her and moved her himself. My hands were ready to fight: they tingled with the urge to hold Leset and Riza. Literally, my palms were sweating. I haven't used them in a while. Protosatorian was alway out doing random jobs for me: cleaning related in this house. Back on topic.

"Oh I'm pissing myself now." I was laughing on the inside when he gave me this ugly ass stare. " Watcha gonna do hotshot? If you came a minute later, then I probably would be engaged in sexual intercourse with my lovely Sonn-"

~WHAAAM~

He somehow hit me hard with a major right hook. This was completely different from the last time. He couldn't even hurt Nero.

I was sent out through the wall to the concrete. Through the window all I see is Nero get jawed by Milton and Nyjii sent R through the roof onto the ground outside next to me. There was a huge crater outside when he landed.

Most of the house flashed with different colors. This just may be a fight because a dick won't let me get some ass. Damn...


	22. Friends Do Fight

[Keep in mind to read both this story and "All in Your Arsenal" by Zeyco, just so you know what happened inbetween each fight]

Chapter 22(Nyjii)

After I sent R through the roof, I walked past the struggling Nero and right outside to continue the fight. As I walked out the house, lots of lights flashed behind me. Even R went arsenal as soon as my kick made contact.

Once he got up he said "Was what we did not good enough." He was hysterical.

"Come forth Gear Booster, Renegade, and Ragnarok." His eyes were still filled with the dust of the floors and roof.

R staggered around as he was getting up and his gauntlets were glowing for some reason. I proceeded to walk over to him. He was still laughing, but this time kind of strange.

"Hey R, you good? Did I hit you too hard?" I was really concerned. He walked over towards me slowly. His pupils were small and looked pretty terrifying. When we met he cocked his fist back and punches me right in the chest. The force of the punch sent me flying into the bush.

A barrage of bullets came flying at me. The whole time he just laughed. When the bullets stopped, I climbed out the disintegrated bush. I looked up and he was right on top of me. Three strong ass punches came straight to my face.

I kicked him off me and sent him flying up. He pulled his mp5's out and shot too many bullet at me. All I know is that the clips were empty. He misses a lot. Those things are so inaccurate. I tossed Renegade at him. All of a sudden, he whipped out his daggers and blocked the spinning scythe. It spun around him and dragged him down.

"Game. Over. Bitch!" R was really cocky. I activated gear booster effect.

"Are you sure about that?" I vanished behind him as he landed. He had one dagger to my knee.

"NINJA VANISH!" All of sudden, he appeared behind me that's when I vanished away from him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He gripped his daggers really tight and I grabbed mine. Renegade was stuck in the dirt under R's foot. Ragnarok were in my hands. We both charged at each other.


	23. A God vs A Godslayer

Chapter 23( Zeyco)

Chase woke up and punched the ground. He jumped up. He stood there for a second and watched me. He raised his hand and slowly lifted up his goggles. His eyes were glowing.

"Hey Chase, you dickeating?" He cracked his knuckles and whipped out some shuriken. He charged at me. I started shooting Leset at him, but he dodged almost every shot. I skined his cheek and his arm.

He tossed his shirukens at me. Three hit my arm and got stuck in my skin. When he made it to me, Chase did a high roundhouse kick. I ducked under and when for a clean sweep. All I feel is a boot slam down as I bring my leg around.

Shit.

He had my leg lock onto the floor. He threw rapid kicks to my face. Each of them connected. I let my arms fall; dropping me and my babies.

"I give up!" I yelled out. He eased up on the amount of pressure. As soon as I was able to move I pulled my leg back and stood up. He look up towards the room we came out of. As he turn his head, I did a quick ass side kick to his jaw. It sent him across the whole yard.

~CRACK~

His ragdolling body broke the fence. This "home" wasn't going to be home anymore. He got up ignoring the fact that one of his arms were broken. Never again. I grabbed my babies from off the floor and said "It's over, Chase!" I spammed shots from them. He pulled at katana out of thin air and began deflecting some of the shots. The shot were falling all over the place.

Some of shots fell to the floor in a complete circle. I used my move "chain lightning" to encircle the freak in lightning keeping him at bay.

"You will learn to obey a god." I glanced over to him.

"If I don't obey I must be a god slayer." Dumbass jokes deserve cruel punishments.


	24. Ending grudges probably

Chapter 24(Nero)

We were struggling. We was getting each other in fucking arm bars and headlocks. Kairo got in between us.

"No wrestling in the house now. Go to the simulation room." He walked me and Milbitch down to simulation room.

"This is where both of you will fight. Wait for me to tell yall to fight." He walked out and the atmosphere change. I didn't want to kill him I wanted to torture him.

"Hey bitch, where the hell are we?!" Milton glared in my direction. "Plus, where's the door?" He stared over to the place we entered and all there was a white wall.

The room began to change and our clothes did to.

I whispered "I'm gonna enjoy this."

"What…" He was confused.

"Don't worry about it."

I had on some tiger stripe boxing shorts with orange gloves. While he had on dark blue boxing short with black gloves.

Kairo voice echoed through the room.

"This is a boxing match. I nullified both of yall abilities. No arsenal and no powers. This is a even fight."

A ring surrounded us. "So in this corner you have a animal and the other you got a rich kid. FIGHT!" I felt slower.

"Come on bitch." This was not gonna be fun.I walked up to him and threw my hands up. His hands were down. He was bouncing a lot on his toes. I guarded my face. He threw a straight punch to my face, so I tightened my guard. The straight punch didn't hit my arm, he faked it and threw a hook instead.I staggered backwards.

"What's wrong it actually hurt." He snickered. I shook it off and went back in.

"Milbitch, do you even know how to fight."

"Why would I tell you, pussy." He threw multiple punches. I tried my best to block and evade his hits.he got me good in my ribs. He punched really fast.

"Kairo this isn't fai-" He hit me clean in the mouth. I held my mouth. "I givvhhhe up.."

Milton walked over towards me and raised his fist. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. He didn't come into contact. When I opened my eyes to see that Kairo had Milton's hand and Milton was knocked out.

" You rely on your abilities and that's why you lose and you might just always lose." I walked up the stepped out the room with Kairo while he carried Milbitch.


	25. Cringe crew

Chapter 25(Nyjii)

R's little retreat tactic threw me off. A couple of sniper shot came at me. Each bullet was hitting. Luckily he didn't aim for my head. He hit my right thigh three times in the same exact place.

"Hey R, I found you." Next thing you know I am right over him.

"Wait where he go?!" He could find me. He stared hard through his scope.

"Whatcha lookin for?" He wasn't startled by me talking all casual to me.

"I'm looking for Ny...jii…" He said this slowly looking up from his scope. He started laughing. " Damn. You got me."

His laugh was contagious. For a good 5 minute, we were laughing.

Through the chuckles he said "We are truly one badass team." At that moment I knew we were in a freaking manga for christ sakes.

"R you are really cringey." Then our fight was completely no more. We made our way back home and the whole block was demolished. All of the other fights had ended outside.


	26. Adventure around town

Chapter 26(Nyjii)

A day after the fight, I woke up and Kairo said we didn't have to go to school today. We all got dressed.

"Hey, I gave you all 200 dollars." Kairo shouted up the stairs.

"Take it back. I'm still going to school." Zeyco looked at him as he walked into the bathroom. "Nyjii split my portion with Nero."

He finished brushing his teeth. He ran out and went to school.

"I paid to get the block fixed up along with our house." Me and Nero walked down the steps. Breakfast was on the table. Eggs, bacon, sausage, and french toast. Kairo legit is a master chef. He fucking put this weird ass syrup that gave it this massive boost in flavor.

Nero's shit was done before Kairo sat down. He started eating off my plate. When we were done, we headed out aimlessly.

-30 minutes later-

Nero was staring into all the stores. We got new clothes and also equipment from emazon. We had about 350 dollars left.

We went to this arcade called Randy's for a couple hours, Nero and I were playing streetfighter. I used Ryu and he used Ken. He beat my ass six times in a row. Fake ass kamehameha spam crap.

After I finally beat him, three fat sweaty men came over and told us to "Buzz-" weeze "off". Out of nowhere Nero challenged them.

"Beat me and we will leave this game to you three. If I win I can GOUGE YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT OR BREAK YOUR CHICKEN NUGGET FINGERS!" Nero's threat make me laugh. They accepted the challenge but then he was so confident in his abilities that he add more rules. "I can only lose a total of three times before I'm out. You all got one chance." They gave Nero the first two matches mainly because he spammed his way to victory. Only hadoukens were used those matches.

The last match Nero lost three games in a row. The last dude was unreal. Perfect after perfect after perfect. It was nonsense, no it was madness. We moved after that and they were laughing their asses off. Even I was laughing.

We walked over to play Mortal Kombat.

I tossed Nero's lettuce. The same exact three guys came over and did the same exact thing. Nero challenged them again and got his donuts dicked. He chose Reptile and the other dude chose Sonya. Nero ended up breaking the fucking joystick off the machine. We were forced to leave the whole arcade.

It was around 10 am, Nero had been pissed ever since. We had at least 300. We bought Zeyco some clothes too. 200 left. Then we went over to the movies. We watched some shit.

Around 12 pm, the movie was over. Money was low. Only 120 left.

So while we were walking, Nero ran over to a couple of fancy looking chaps. Next thing you know I'm walking over to the same place they were.

They stuck a needle in me and Nero. Legit.

When we woke up, we were caged up. People cheering and people growling.

"It's time. If the contestant are ready kill each other now." A sweet young lady announced. The cage opened. The sweet young lady winked at me. She looked about 20 years old and she had pure blonde hair. Nero climbed out the cage and I walked out of mine. Nero looked around and literally they started shooting at the floor right near Nero's feet. He was scared out of his mind because he didn't know what was going on.

He was running towards me. I leaned back on some matrix shit and next thing you know he flew right by me with his claws out. He turned and looked at me and grinned. It looked pretty sad honestly.

"Woah look at that speed!" The commentator was really amazed. I rose up and turned my head towards the crowd.the guns were pointed at me now.

"Continue the fight!" The guns were ready to fire.

Someone in the crowd said "I got my money on the cat man." I shook my head while turning to Nero.

"Nero let's give them a show." He nodded in agreement. He ran toward the wall and jumped off. I ended up catching his foot and launching him into the air. He did a barrage of twist and flips. I toss a orb of light a Nero. Just before it could hit he ended up kicking it into to the crowd.[The fights with the arsenal users leveled them up.]

-BOOM-

Glass shattered and covered the arena floor. They glass was automatically replaced within seconds. I don't even think it was glass.

"What the fuck was that?!" The crowd was pissing themselve now. Legit. There was no point in calling for my gear because Nero can't handle this.

~BANG BANG BANG~

Gun shot fired at us. This was the signal to proceed with the fight. Nero was closing in.I stepped over to the side and threw Nero at the force field thing. He was guarding as he went through.

He tackled a guard named Kevin. Then he took his gun and sprayed down ten people before running out of ammo. I jumped out the arena and kicked the hell out one of the spectators. I broke the guy's nose. I honestly didn't care enough to stop myself. Nero was taking out one guy after another.

"Kill this motherfucker. He's only one person. Take him out." They must really think were easy. Nero ended up focusing on the man Giving out orders first.

I walked over to the sweet young lady and threw her right into the arena. I chose three other people and basically forced them to fight. It got bloody real quick. The skinny black guy grabbed a piece of broken glass and stabbed the lady right in the eye. This wasn't my kind of thing, but they're dick. Only the black guy survived. I tossed another three into the arena. Nero was basically torturing the guards. He left Kevin alone.

While I watched Nero murder them Kevin slowly reached for his knife. I aimed my finger at just the right angle and used my ability Faze Shot. It went right through his head. Kevin turned towards me and the back of his head was burnt to a crisp and he fell over.

Blood covered the red carpet and filled the arena with the bodies of the rich. I kinda took the wallets too so we basically were back up to the original amount we had.

I looked over to the arena one last time to see the same black man still alive. I aimed my finger at just the right angle, grinned, then I whispered "bang". I turned and grabbed our bag from the announcer's table. Nero got change and we walked out stainless.


	27. Bullies

Chapter 27(Zeyco)

[This is the same day as the previous chapter]

Throughout the whole day I slept. At the end of the day the weirdest thing happened. This guy named Shadow or Shawn came out of nowhere and started talking shit about me. He said I was very skinny. I'm actually the right size for a god.

So here's the story.

I walked to the park literally right across the street from the school. I didn't want to go home yet, so I fell asleep. At least an hour later the dick comes out of nowhere yelling and screaming how he's the best.

If he didn't know, I was the best. I glared into his direction. He must have seen me because he flipped me off in the process. Never again. Then he said "look at that skinny bitch over there." That made me grit my teeth.

I sat up and sighed " Are we gonna have a problem here?"

"Keep talking and we just might!" He really wanted to scare me.

"How about this, you take you ass away from this part of the park." I stood all the way up and started to stretch. He looked at me, then his friend, then back at me like I was in the wrong.

Next thing you know I'm on the floor looking away from him.

"Now what's up with people sneaking other's?" He just started T-ing off on me. I was thinking for a second that I shouldn't fight back. Then he got me good. He made me bite my tongue. I kicked him off me and sent him flying just like how Chase was in the cafe. The gate caught him. His little buddy ran off and got more people in on it.

Like thirteen more people came for knowledge from a god. Fifteen against one, this just might be interesting.

"Ok come at me two at once. Don't be shy. Matter a fact all at once." They began swarming me. Some of them brought weapons. Someone had a broomstick, some had bats, and some were bare knuckle.

The broomstick man swung first. I block the broomstick and punched him really hard in the stomach. Then tossed him right into the crowd.

Knuckles came flying in. I dipped and dodged most of them. One of the bastards scraped my eye. Now I was furious.

Every hit was meant to hurt. I took every incoming attack. I calculated the amount of damage I would take before my body couldn't handle it anymore. I ended up breaking the bats and two people's shins with my kicks. I did a quick flare each time they surrounded me. That move knocked them down. Then after I realized they all ran off, Shadow got up with a flash of purple light and walked over to me.

"Not another arsenal user." I sighed once more; this time with exhaustion. He raised both his arms. Just because I was exhausted I smoothly raise my foot to his groin and cracked him. He was out like a light. His arsenal went back to it's box form and I snatched the shit out of that. I looked around and my body just falls over. I use Repair Kit and fixed myself up and headed home.

I got a fucking arsenal. I'm gonna see how this shit works because now I'm interested. I will eventually give him his arsenal back, but he just had to wait. I made it home at around 5pm. The school let us out at like 2:15pm. I slept for like 2 hours and fought for like 30mins and walked home in like 15mins. Time is just amazing.

I tinkered with the purple glowing box. I opened that box and it change to a bright orange color with purple sparkles covering it. Now the real question is how do I activate it. Orange light filled the room. Then I was in a white room.

"WELCOME SHADOW PRICE!" A voice said to me.

"Uh...it's Zeyco…" I said.

"WELCOME SHADOW PRICE!" It said again.

"..." I sighed.

"WELC...SHA...PRI...DOW..OM..SSSSSSSSSS!!!" The thing was going nuts. "ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!" It said menacingly. "UNIDENTIFIED USER! TERMINATING ARSENAL LINK!!!"

"Damn…" I was sent back to the basement. This arsenal really is something. I tossed the box up in the air and caught it repeatedly. Shadow price is a huge waste when it came to the arsenal. I clicked the button on the arsenal and nothing happened. Rapid flash of light generated seconds later.

"Well the damn thing is busted." I threw the box into my all black backpack and sat it aside. What if I somehow change made it think of me as Shadow Price. I slammed the bag against the walls a couple of times hoping that it will soon break open. It didn't even crack.

This shit is invincible. I had Protosatorian step on it and shoot it. The thing didn't even have a scratch. Arsenal is on a whole nother level when it comes to durability. I was left with one question. How the hell did this not break from a god's voice?

So many questions, so many unanswered too.


	28. a new challenger has approached

Chapter 28(Nyjii)

We finally made it out that hell hold. A bright light was glowing behind a van. It was almost like fire. The flashes of Kyle's burnt body filled my mind. Damn he was crispy. Nero shook me and nodded. My fingers were antsy. I pulled out my phone and looked at the map. We were back in fucking Maine.

[The Recoil project was in maine.]

Someone kid got out the van. The van pulled off and the light intensity increased. Through the bright light two bodies appeared. The light was slowly dying down and the man grinned. Obviously, the man was blaze and the other lid was some kid.

"Ah, the pest are back." he shook his head. "So i'm working on a new project; my brother Rigen is an unfinished product from- the now destroyed- Recoil project. Here he is an Unknown and he is an Ajin." His light decreased more and more. Until we seen them clear as day.

Blaze had red hair and red eyes. He had a black suit on and a red tie. Rigen has very light green eyes, very dark brown hair, a small scar under his left eye, and he wore a all black hoodie with green pant and black sneakers.

Rigen turned his head and look Nero dead in his eyes.

"Hey, piss off." He turned back.

"And what if we don't?" I raised my voice.

"You'll have to fight this!" A shadow like figure dispersed from his back. The damn thing was twice his size. Nero and I stepped back.

I grit my teeth and whispered "Damn…" Now it was either fight that or call Kairo to pick us u-

"Hey can I fight it please?" Nero walked closer to the figure. Nero circled it multiple times. "It looks kinda flimsy."

"Don't die." The thing raised it's arm and swung at Nero. It whist past the top of his head and shaved some hair off. Nero bounced back and felt the top of his head.

"Stance change: Runner." It changed it stance and ran twice as fast as Nero could ever run. Before we knew it Nero claws were out. The shadowy figure was inches away from Nero.

Nero stepped to the side- "Stance change: Defender."- and held his claws out as the thing flew pass into the wall. Nero's claw went right through it from what I seen. As the smoke cleared the things wasn't even damaged.

"Vision Drift…" I made it target Blaze. I grabbed Nero and dragged him off. I vanished away from the area making it harder for them to find us.

"Nero you didn't even scratch the shadow."

"I was kicking mad ass." He dusted off his shoulder and looked away like some cool anime character. I sighed and called Kairo.

"Kairo, me and Nero are in maine, so can you pick us up." I scratched my head.

"Uh sure. I'm in maine for a business trip. Where are yall?"

"Baltimore."

~BOOM~

An explosion came from the building we fought in.

"Meet us at the aquarium." We rushed over to the aquarium and a helicopter flies over us. They were heading in the direction of the explosion.

A loud voice shouts "Freeze we have you both surrounded!" a ball of ice flew to the plane covering the whole helicopter. Kairo came in his pink BMW. We dove in the seats and he drove off.


	29. Kairo is important

Chapter 29(Nero)

Copters after copters came flying and falling. Blaze must die. I looked out the backseat window. The shadow figure came running at the car. It was pretty far back, but it was gaining on us.

"Hey Kairo, you might want to pick up the pace!" I wanted him to know that we might die. He glanced into the mirror. He put his pink car on autopilot.

"Put your seat belts on… Active turbo." This must've been the business trip. He needed to retrieve this car; he never had this car. "Shift into overdrive." In an instant the car blasted off. Cars swerved left and right.

"What the fu-" I was trying to ask what the hell this car is, but this thing turned on the jets.

"Launch." The car bounced up and we were airborne. I struggled to look back. When I did, the damn shadow was hanging on to the rocket. Seconds later the rocket break off. As the rocket breaks off there was small explosion launching us and blowing the shadowy figure off of us.

"Shit…This damn thing was the coolest thing for a good period of time." Nyjii was basically in tears.

"I can always get it fixed."

"..." We both were confused.

"I have millions in my bank account." He whipped out his card as he said this. We started losing air and speed. We weren't that far off the ground. We hit the ground with a huge thud.

Kairo began "Approximately 23.6mill. I got this from working for Sonna's father for my whole life. She never really knew how much her father knew me." Me and Nyjii looked at each other. "Also, I was a subject too. I was the first test."

"Kairo, you have to be joking." Me and Nyjii said this at the same exact time.

"No joke. I didn't need to be locked away because I'm not as overpowered as you three. I'm actually pretty simple. I'm a processor. I basically make life easier overall. If I get too into detail it'll take for ever." He scratched his head and chuckled. This was going to be a long ride.

I picked up my phone and looked at the map. This is about a 2 hour drive in this car. Kairo sat back and took a nap while the car was doing the driving. The noise died down, allowing me to actually relax. Seconds later I was knocked out.

My eyes shot open due to kairo's cooking. I realize I was home. Nyjii slammed my door open.

"The food is done and the house is done being repaired." He said to me. I jumped up and ran past him. I leaped down the stairs that lead to the living room. The tv was on and the news said "There was a bombing in Augusta, Maine."

Dinner was ready to be eaten and tomorrow is christmas eve. After tomorrow I wonder what Kairo would give each of us. I sat there and ate my food. I wonder what I actually want for christmas. Kairo glanced in my direction and sighex.

"Nero, just to let you know, I wanted you three specifically so I could show them your not weapons." In his mind we were just some strong ass kids.


	30. New Plan

Chapter 30(Zeyco)

[Same day as the previous chapter] It was late; I laid down. Christmas eve was tomorrow and I couldn't find any way to please Sonna. Once Chase left her she was depressed. She didn't want to hang out with me anymore. She was so distant.

I was only teasing Chase. Mainly because he called me a dick on my first day of school. Shit. I rolled over onto my stomach. I haven't had the chance to get him back for what he did to me. My eye twitched a little. For a second I didn't realize I was crying until I threw my arm over my eyes. I rolled back onto my back.

I wiped my eyes and leaned back. My back was against the bottom of my bed. I look at a bright flash outside my window. This was nearly blinding. Seconds later, the flash disappeared. Fireworks launched 2 block from here.

In all honesty, I would've wanted Chase to have her, but he called me a bitch and Sonna is my only girlfriend. At one point he didn't look right for Sonna. He always was so mad over the smallest thing. I lowered my head and my eye met with my black glowing orange bag. I close my eyes and slept.

-Next morning-

I opened my eyes to the bag still glowing. My room was extremely hot due to the ac being off. I grabbed the bag and proceeded to the bathroom. I whipped my face with the warm water of the sink. Washing away all the sorrow in my eyes and the tears covering my face.

I brushed my teeth and went down stairs. Kairo was in the kitchen cooking up a bomb ass breakfast.

"Where's Nyjii and Nero?" I said this while walking into the kitchen.

"They went on another adventure." He was happy about it. Breakfast was made for me and Kairo. The house was back and better than ever. Futuristic everything in this piece. The kitchen was empty when we were done.

At approximately 12pm, I decided to go to Sonna's house. I got Kairo to drop me off at Marine rd. This is where Sonna live. It the first time I saw Sonna in the past couple of days. I approached the door and I raised my fist to the big wooden door. I started to knock but stopped before I could even hit it. Fuck.

I continued, but no one answered. I waited five minutes and started to walk away. The door slammed open. I didn't turn around.

"Zeyco Grid?" A unfamiliar voice said.

"Huh..?" I was confused about the last name. I remembered my I had my mom's last name. I decide to turn around. The man in a christmas sweater grinned and looked around.

"Apprehend the target!" Three men in all black came running from the bushes.

"WHAT THE HEL-" One of the men started to shoot. He got me twice in the arm. Sonna was behind the man in the door.

She shook the man and called him father. My eyes shot open at the sight of Sonna. I couldn't fight back because it was her father. Last thing I saw was him slapping Sonna back into the how before I dropped to the floor.

I woke up in this dark room. I started to remember what happened. Not everything came to. I tried calling for Leset and Riza. They didn't come out. I laid down confused. This is new for me because a god can never be confused.

I stared into the darkness waiting for something to happen. A flash of someone getting hit popped in my mind. I shrugged and continued to stare. I felt mad at the sight of that, but I didn't remember why.

"What should I do..?" I screamed out loud. A man with a briefcase with the jin corp logo opened the door. I was startled by how fast someone came and ended up rolling of the bed.

Still on the floor, he slid his open briefcase over to me and a video was playing on the laptop in it. For a second I didn't realize it, but it was me falling to the ground and Sonna getting hit.

"How the hell did you get this?" I instantly stood up and started walking over to him. I was furious. I tightened my fist; punched directly at his face. He didn't move an inch when it made contact.

"You could work with us and get your revenge, or rot in this dark room by yourself and cry about how a supposed god couldn't help his friend.?" I scowled at him when he said this. A little later, I cooled off.

"Sure." I agreed with him.

"But first we need to get your abilities back and improve them." He pulled out the green weird serum which was in a needle and stab it right into my bicep.

I couldn't speak. An endless void of anger filled my mind. I wanted to kill everything.

"Now you are apart of Jin CORP, now get the hell out of here." He vanished out and I felt like a new man after getting out. This is all for Sonna. It said level up 6 times in a row. I'm now level 24. That fight with Chase really leveled me up to 18. So that means Nero and Nyjii is level 15 or 16. Back to the topic.

New plan: kill everyone that hurt Sonna!


	31. Nyjii's night

Chapter 31(Nyjii)

We finally made it back after the long journey. Nero was amped up for the gifts tomorrow. We headed to the kitchen thinking Kairo would be in there. He wasn't there or in the basement.

Christmas was in like 2 hours, so we decided to go to sleep.

-One hour later-

Nero was sound asleep. I decide to go out tonight. I threw on my light white jacket and walked out the front door. I stood there for a second; realizing that it started snowing. The snow covered my eyes. I looked at the ground covered in snow and began to walk.

I threw my hood on. R and I haven't went on a midnight raid in a while. I never got his number so I can't call him. I kicked the snow around me. Now where the hell is Zeyco.

I walked for a good while. Things were quiet; only the sound of cars filled the air.

Going through the streets it was bare and silent.

Screams from two girls came from the hotel nearby.

"Gear booster and Ragnarok come to me." I began sprinting down the street to where the noise came from. I busted into the hotel room to see three strangers. To be more specific, naked and inside each other. The screams really got loud. The grown man pushed the girl that was on top of him to the floor.

Both the girls were still in a panic. The naked grown man walked up to me and began to shove me out the room. I gladly walked out the hotel entrance. Both the girls threw bottles of lotion and other solid objects at me from the top floor.

I jumped up and instantly appeared right in front of the man who was fucking.

"Tell these bitches to stop throwing shit." I stared him down. He actually had clothes on this time.

"You think your magic tricks scare me!?" He punched me right in my face. Sent me flying across the bed. I stared up at the ceiling. What the fuck did I get myself into.

The man threw his shoes on and grabbed his gun on the right dresser. He aimed it at me and pulled the trigger.

-Click-

"Damn. Out of ammo?" I said this while holding the clip in my hand. I emptied the clip one bullet at a time. He tossed the gun at my face and ran off. Leaving me and the ladies alone.

"Gear Booster and Ragnarok you may leave…" I sighed and raised my hand up in the air. The girls looked at me with an erotic look. I swiped the bullets off the bed and waited for the girls to hop in the bed. They slowly made their way over to me.

Then… they… started… to… punch and kick me. This night is truly an L without a true crime. I was forced out the hotel room once again. I walked down the street. When I looked back the lights turned out. A pink car shoots right by me covering me with snow.

The grown man get out the bright blue colored car, and ask me if I could get his gun. I was the one who stole his clip so I went to get it. I venture back over to the hotel, up the stairs, and knocked on the door which I was kicked out of twice now.

The ladies didn't answer. I gripped the doorknob and push it open. I peered through the crack of the door.

-Bang-

The damn bullet grazed my jacket collar. I kicked the door open in an instant.

"Give me the damn gun." I shouted this, but if they said no I would leav-

"No!" One girl aimed the gun and threatened to shoot again. I turned and left out. I basically got kicked out for a third time.

I walked down the stairs yet again and over to the man.

"So did ya get my gun?" He was in a rush.

"You need to get it yourself they didn't answer."

"Kill yourself." He stormed over to the hotel room. Once he made it to the room, another gunshot went off. Cops Covered the street in minutes. They questioned me and the manager. The lady with the gun got arrested and the other followed the cop.

This wasn't that fun. I looked at my phone and the time said 12:03am.

Merry Christmas. I waddled home and into my bed. My toes were frozen and my ears were basically icicles. I curled up into a ball and slept.


	32. Christmas day

Chapter 32(Nero)

It was a very snowy morning when I woke up. White filled the streets and part of the window. I scurried into Nyjii's room.

"Wake up Nyjii! It's christmas!" I shook him until he fell out the bed. He laid there on the floor staring at me.

"Can you not..?" He gave me a mean scowl. I walked out the room with my tail between my legs. He followed behind me as I proceeded down stairs. There was no tree because Kairo forgot to get one, so everything was sitting in a corner. I ran over to the gifts and began opening mine one by one.

When I made it over to the third gift the doorbell rung. I stared over to the door as Kairo answered it.

"Zeyco, welcome home. So… how was Sonna's house?" He was cheesing his ass off.

"It was fine. I guess." He stared over to the black bag which was over on the table.

"You left it on the back of the chair, so I put it on the coffee table." he pointed in the direction of the table. Zeyco poked his head in through the door.

"Well well well, look who decided to come home." Nyjii's blankly stared as he said this and made Zeyco laugh. We each got six gift. Three of the six gifts for all of us were job applications.

He looked really strange for some reason. His eyes weren't as blue as they use to be. They looked kind of dull or faded.

I turned back to the presents. Nyjii got me two things: real wolverine claws and a stuffed tiger. I got Nyjii love and appreciation. The last box was supposedly from Zeyco.

I opened it and it had the new doggy treats CopRite had. Sure I felt insulted, but these things were amazing. Nyjii got a picture of us in the test tubes.[The same picture in chapter 4]. Zeyco got all these fighting books because he had to teach me how to fight.

Zeyco's eyes widen and he skimmed through each book within seconds.

"Nero, Nyjii, you both can have these." He smiled as he hand us the six different books. "You're gonna need it." Something was up.

Kairo interrupted and started speaking with Zeyco.

"I've been meaning to ask you this. Can you teach Nero how to fight." His attention turned to me now.

"Sure! I'd love to!" I was looking at Kairo in confusion. Then I remembered that I lost to that Milbitch.

"When can you start teaching him?"

"Now wouldn't be a problem." He seemed happy to be teaching me. I opened the box and ate one of my treats. We all went into the basement. Kairo opened the door to the simulation room.

"So… Nero what would you like to learn?"

"Anything aggressive." He shook his head.

"No. I'm gonna teach you three things: boxing, judo, wrestling. Let's start with wrestling."

-3 hours later-

I've been getting my ass handed to me in everything he taught me. I caught on halfway through each. We kept alternating through each thing. The only real thing I stand a chance in was boxing. I couldn't really hit him, but when I did he need a break.

I was exhausted. Same with Zeyco. I believe I learned a lot today. I don't think it would be possible for me to learn all this. Sweat filled the room.

"Good job, Nero!" He smiled still exhausted.I grinned walking over to him. Once I made it over to him I gave him a hug.

"German supl-" I pick him up.

"Breaking knuckle punch…" He punched me in the face extra hard. I still had him though. "Deep tissue karate chop…" I dropped him right then and there. Paralyzed. "Repair kit…" Five minutes later I was perfectly fine.

"I was only playing." I glared at him.

"I was scared." He turned away like I was in the wrong. We both started laughing. I could have sworn that I was dead.

(Zeyco)

I almost killed Nero. Thank myself I didn't kill him. He didn't die while he was being healed, Kairo and Nyjii would kill me.


	33. New Character

Chapter 33(Rigin)

This is new to me, so I don't really know what to say. So should I talk to the audience. Naw that would be too creepy. I'm just going to describe my day and tell you a somewhat detailed story.

I opened my eyes to Blaze's flame. The room was warm and the sun peered through the cracks of the abandoned warehouse. I shot myself from the cold hard ground. I took my daily morning piss in the bathroom and got washed in the bathroom. I threw my blue shirt, black jeans, white jacket, and my white boots on.

The day was cool and bright. Too bright. I really hate Christmas. I went out to eat. The cool air blew on my face and snow followed right after. It kinda got into my mouth a little. Snow days are ass.

When I made it to the city each store was either close or only serving couples. I asked multiple girls if they would like me to pay for some food. Even fat girls. But they all either said they weren't hungry or they have a boyfriend.

When I tried to explain that I just wanted food they ran away or the actually got a guy to attempt to hurt me. What they didn't know is that I'm a master at hand to hand combat or close quarters.

McWendy's wasn't open so I couldn't go their. I've been walking for hours now and still no places to eat. The snow got into my boots while I avoid the guys punches, so my feet where gone.

I brushed my hair back and sighed at the sight of the sun. Still too damn bright.

-GRRROOOWWWWLLLL-

My stomach is killing me. As I am holding my stomach I see a familiar face walk by me. I notice that she looks like my mom. I raised my hand and I was about to call out to her.

"Mom!?" This five year old yelled from behind me. I stopped in my tracks. The words just didn't come out. No, they wouldn't come out. The lady turns around to see me and her kid right behind me.

She runs over to me and gave me a big hug. She whispers "Roger." I give a look of disgust in my mind as she let's go of me and grabs her son. "Noah… you know you have to keep up with mommy right."

The kid starts to look down. "I know." She grabs his hand and mine and drag us around town. We went shopping for Noah and her. She didn't even think twice about me. I carried her luggage to each store. When we made it to Larry's Lingerie, I questioned her.

"Ms…-"

"Ms.Grid." She gripped the bag tightly.

"Who's this Roger guy and why are you dragging me around?" She loosened her grip and stared at me for a second.

"You remind me of my son, Zeyco." She smiled and looked at Noah. "Zeyco's older brother hated him, so he dragged him somewhere far and I never saw him again. I'm hoping that…" I fell to the ground.

-GROOOWWWWLLLL-

My stomach is gonna kill me. I didn't hear the last thing she said. I slowly started to close my eyes. They were fully closed.

When I awoke, three plates of food were right up front of me. My body wasn't cold and my feet were still intact. Since I'm an ajin I can't die, but I can still experience pain and other casualties.I looked around to see the same people: Noah and Ms.Grid.

"Shopping today was really fun, wasn't it Noah?" She was laughing and chuckling as Noah spit peas everywhere. "I'll take that as a yes." Noah nodded in agreement while reloading the peas back into his mouth.

"Can I eat this?" I was pretty sure I could, but I wanted to make sure.

"No…" She was being very very sarcastic. I picked up the spoon and fork and started to dig in. I looked around to see pictures of a two year old with black hair and blue eyes. The frames read Zeyco all around it. The older brother had one frame. He scowled] in the picture. His name did not pop up around the frame.

Noah had more frames than both of them. He was his mother's prized possession given the fact that Zeyco was technically kidnapped. The rice was covering my face. The gravy was leaking off the spoon as I tried to pour it onto the rice.

Noah finished eating his food just as I finished my second plate.

"Janice…" A maid named Janice came in the room and started talking to Ms.Grid. "Janice you are the best at dessert."

"Thank you, mom?"

Janice gave me a good look as they finished talking. She waited for Ms.Grid to turn around and she blew me a kiss. I blushed and looked back down at my plate. Janice chuckled.

Just saying, she didn't look bad. Big Gin really want to say hi. Some of yall might know what I mean. I pushed my legs closer together trying my best to cover Gin through the glass table.

"So… Roger what's your real name?" Ms.Grid asked.

"Rigin." I squirmed trying not to get even more excited.

"You have anywhere to stay?" Janice interrupted. I looked up at her. She blew me yet another kiss. She is really cute and Gin is almost at his limit.

"N-no." I tried so hard to take my eyes off of her. Eventually I succeeded. Gin was bit sad; I was that he calmed down.

"You can stay here. You have to help Janice out with chores and other need like shopping and etc.." Ms.Grid was happy to have me. "As long as you do that you can stay here as long as you like." I smiled and nodded. These people are very nice. Better than Blaze ever was.

I sighed and wondered where her son could be. My arm started to have a sharp pain.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I asked very quietly.

"Sure. Janice take Rigin to the bathroom." She fanned her over in my direction.

"Yes Mom." She jogged over to me and helped me out my seat. Gin got real happy when she grab him. Ms.Grid didn't notice because she was focused on Noah. We headed out the dining room.

"Noah don't slam your face in the cake." Ms.Grid loved her sons. We made it to the first floor bathroom.

"Well here you go. The bathroom is all yours." She stood by the door as I walked in. She shut the door behind me. The lights cut on automatically. I pulled my jacket sleeve up to where I could see some black ash coming off my arm. I rinsed my arm off in the sink washing away the ash. Ajin must really want out.

I decide to take my jacket of and let it roam free. In the bathroom of course. It punched the wall and just as it was about to kick the door I forced it to return.

"Is everything ok in there?" Janice was very curious.

"Uh yeah." I grabbed my jacket and just as I walked out Janice jumped on me.

"You're the first cute boy I've seen my age whose came in this house." She gripped me tightly. I was surprised at the fact that she's never seen a boy her age that was cute.

"Um…" Gin was excited once more. She released me and walked me back to the table. Noah yawned as we approached the seat.

"Noah is getting tired. I'm gonna put him to sleep and I'm gonna go to sleep. Janice tell our guest what time it is." Ms.Grid proceeded upstairs.

"It's currently 8:56pm." Damn… Blaze is gonna beat my ass. I winced at the image of blaze freezing my ass then burning me. Janice latched onto me and gave me a hug yet again. I didn't touch her, though.

Maine be on some shit. She released me after a good long few seconds. She grabbed my hand and walked me upstairs. She took me to a room which was the older brother's.

"This is my brother's room." Janice started.

"So this guy took Zeyco away."

"I wasn't born at the time: I'm only 16." She smiled.

"Oh me too." I looked throughout the room all the latest stuff was in this huge ass room. He had a racecar for a bed. The room had a xbox one, ps4, Nintendo, three different color headsets, a fleshlight, a mini fridge, and a heavenly gaming pc.

This room had all the hookups.

"If you need something don't be afraid to call me, ok?" She pecked my cheek. "Goodnight." Gin wasn't feeling too good.

She walked into her room which was right across the hall. Before she shut the door she blew one last kiss. I thought about using the fleshlight, but she told me to call her.

I couldn't do that. I can't do that actually: I'm a bitch. The fleshlight seemed new. That wasn't important. I leaped on to the bed and second later ajin wanted to come out. My arm burned like shit. I slammed the door behind me and staggered to the fridge, and pull out an ice pack. The ice on my arm cool my arm off.

I let ajin out for awhile. My arm still had a slight sting to it. I took the ice pack off for a second and the pain came back. This been happening a lot lately. Probably because I'm still an unfinished product.

I slammed the ice pack back onto my arm. Even though ajin was out it still hurt. Blaze did say something to me being the first dual race. The ice pack melted my armed was pitch black. My forearm bursted with flames. Smoke filled the room. A hound came out, but it was very young. It was flaming.

It rubbed against my arm and it didn't burn. My unfinished skill list was in my pocket. When I pulled it out, it said Hell's Gate as my second race. How the hell is Hell's Gate a race?

I only had one ability for it which was hellhound. This ended up being a puppy.

-Knock Knock Knock-

Janice was knocking on the door.

"Uh… Yes?" I quickly tried to return Ajin and the hound. Ajin return as she opened the door. The hound jumped into my arm as she peered through the room.the flames on my arm when out the moment we made eye contact.

"What was that?" She stared at me with wide eyes. My arm cooled and the pain disappeared. She let herself all the way into the room. She was wearing this long blue t-shirt with only her panties on under. She didn't really care about what she wore around me.

She hopped over to the chair in the corner and rolled it over to the side of the bed. She sat in the chair waiting for me to spark a conversation. I couldn't really look at her mainly because her nipples poked through the shirt a little.

I'm really a bitch. I stayed over by the fridge for a long long time. Five minutes later, my arm really started to burn yet again. Ash trickled down my arm, covering parts of the hardwood floor in black.

"Are you smoking?" She leaned over to see my face, but I couldn't let that happen. I turned my head and grabbed another ice pack. The coolness of the ice pack let off some steam as it melted.

"No…" Just by me talking after the smoke release really made it look like I am. She hopped out the chair and walked over to me. Once she made it over to me the fucking hound came out.

"WHAT THE…" She screamed quietly. She approached the hound. He gave her a lick on her palm and his tail burst with flames. Her hand was very wet. How was it's tongue wet? "What's it's name?" I shrugged.

"I'm gonna call him Natas." She nodded in agreement and chose to keep the name as that. She wasn't surprised or scared, so I showed he my Ajin. I still don't know what it actually is called.

The tall shadowy figure came out from the side of my body. She stood in shock.

"How is this possible?" Ajin raised his hand at her and started to pet her head. Natas was cowering behind her. I forced it to return.

She picked me up and stared me deep into my eyes. Next thing you know I'm holding her. Natas watched her jump onto me as jumped into my arm.

She was uncomfortably close to me. I could feel her soft chest pushing up against my bird chest. Within seconds she gave me a kiss. My arms still wrapped around her small waist.

Since I'm very new to this, I gladly waddled over to the door with her still kissing me. When she finally stopped, we said our goodnights and she slowly walked into her room once more. I'm a bitch. I laid in the racecar bed, turned on the tv, and then played on the xbox one.

It had about 12 games. I hopped on this game called "Grand Theft auto 5". Then out of nowhere, this guy named mallman1019 invited me to a party. I threw on a headset and began talking to him.

His party had someone named shadowstorm58 and another named AGodNamedRod. They were all arguing about who had to sell product in the game.

"Boi, let me sell my product. I need the cash." This was shadowstorm58.

"Naw me first, I only have $1000."This was Rod.

"I'm the one who loses the most cash out of all of us!" Mall interrupted.

"Jamal you make the most too… So…" Rod was trying so hard to get him to agree.

"So my ass. I lose all my cash to my mc and my ceo."

"Jared… just let the boi sell his shit." Storm just wants Jamal to side with him.

"No."

"Fine we'll sell your crap then mine." Jamal was really going to let that happen. After selling Jared's product, we sold Jamal's. They were getting pretty tired.

"Mykhi, well sell your product tomorrow." They said this at the same time.

"But, boi yall said yall help me after." He started to get butt hurt.

"Man... it's late." Jamal complained and got off.

"Fuck you." Mykhi said this as Jared got off. "I hope Jamal post another chapter of "All in your arsenal". He left me in the party. I sat the control on the side of the bed. I threw the headset back to where I got it.

The clock said 11:34pm. I cut youtube on and started watching anything that looked interesting until I fell asleep.

-The very next day-

I woke up expecting to be on a cold hard floor.The smell of breakfast food filled the air the door slammed open and Janice was struggling to hold her food and mine. I hopped out of bed. As I walked over to her,Noah came over to her and tugged on her arm.

She almost dropped the plates until Ajin caught her arms. Noah looked at it wide eyed and ran off. Ajin disappeared.

I grabbed my plate and assisted her over to the bed. She sat the food on the mini coffee table in this room. We ate together. We talked about our past and our future.

She smiled a lot when talking to me. This house is better than Blaze's warehouse. I decided to take the plates downstairs when we were done.

Janice followed behind me. Noah was in the living room crying about how I scared him.

"Mom!!! That man has a demon!!!" He was terrified.

"Noah go apologize to Rigin." She didn't tolerate rudeness.

"I'm s-sorry Rigin." He was crying a lot.

"I'm sorry I scared you." I dropped down to his height and gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

I took the plates into the kitchen and washed them off. When I finished the dishes, I got Janice to bring Noah up to MY room. I showed him Natas and my ajin once more. He wasn't scared of Natas; only ajin.

I laughed and chuckled as he screamed. I felt like a dick slightly, mainly because Janice was laughing too. After all the screaming Janice calmed him down and took him down to their mother.


	34. Exposed

Chapter 34(Nero)

I woke up my cold room. Next to me was my empty box of doggy treats. I wiped the tiredness out my eyes and went to the bathroom. I brushed my fangs and ended up drawing blood. My gums burned. My mouth was overwhelmed with toothpaste

I quickly spit out the paste. Kairo, Nyjii, and Zeyco were nowhere to be found. Food wasn't put on the table, or in the microwave. I roamed around the house for a good period of time. No one was there. I am really angry now.

No one wanted to wake me up. No one decided to leave food! I clawed at the door in my room. Seconds later a huge knock came from down stairs. I scurried down the stairs. I opened the door to see a man dressed in all white.

"Nero, is Kairo here?" The man ask. He kinda had a sarcastic tone in his voice. I was confused by that. I slowly started to close the door.

"No…" The door was closed completely now. I headed back towards the stairs until the man kicked the door down. "I hope you're paying for that." He began to glow with intense light.

"Nero I'm not here to hurt you; I want to save Zeyco-"

"How did you find out our name and where we live?" I needed to know.

"I added Kairo on instabook. He needs to turn off his location." I stared him in the eyes to see if he was trustworthy. His light dropped down to the point where I could see him. "Anyways, I know what happened to Zeyco."

"What do you mean?" I somewhat understood.

"Outside of the house he went to, he was ambushed and taken away. Later he was drugged and sent back."

"How do you know this?"

"I have my ways." I quickly in a flash had my claw to his neck. My arm was frozen and his hand started to glow. "Just stop and trust me." I dropped my arm and the ice cleared and the glow from his hand went down. He pulled his computer from out his case.

~CLICK CLICK~

The case opened to a computer with this girl holding on to him. She looked pretty young. When did Blaze have a daughter. He clicked on some files and went over to security cams. A video with Zeyco in it covered the screen. A man in black stabbed Zeyco with a needle. The man vanished and Zeyco destroyed the prison like place.

"There's something wrong with Zeyco and I just want to help." Blaze looked at me with a kind heart. I glance into the dining room hoping there would be something to eat.

"I'll let you help if and only if you make me food." Blaze agreed and walked into the kitchen. I slammed the door because I basically let a psychopath in my house.

-30 mins later-

I gripped the table with all my force. I couldn't wait for the food to be done.

~DING~

The oven finished and Blaze took it out the oven. He put a lot on the plate for me and a little on his plate.

~KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK~

I walked over to the door pissed that I couldn't start eating. I look through the peephole to see three men in black. I open the door.

"What do you want?!" I screamed.

"Sir, are you harboring a fugitive?" One of the men said. He didn't laugh or stutter. I glanced back to see Blaze signalling me to exit through the back door.

"...No…" I turned back slowly with a small irritated smile. I shut the door. The men stayed for a minute. I kept my face on the door.

"The target has been found. Commencing attack." I ran and grabbed my plate. Blaze lit up and took off with me his hand. The men in white shot at us as we left.

"Holy shit!" I screamed for literally minutes even after we landed. We proceed down the alleyway. It was a busy street at the end of the alley. Blaze became dim and we headed out the alley. I lost basically all my food on the way here and I only saved a sausage.

My stomach growled. We didn't talk until we felt as though we were safe.

"They stop attacking you for sometime and then they decide to attack again." I shook my head.

"Yup." He straightened out his jacket and took us to this coffee shop. We entered and took a seat closer to the back of the room. "Wait here." He got up and went to the counter. Minutes later he came back with an all black coffee and a cup of milk.

He slid a cup of milk over to me. I grabbed the milk and drunk it whole.

"Now… can I get some food?" He got up and ordered once more. He came back with a satisfying lookin ass sandwich. I tore that bitch up. He explained to me how to save Zeyco. He ran out the coffee shop and flew off to his safe house place.

I walked out the shop. This man came running down the street. I stared for a moment and then I turned around. I stared up. The man in all black bumped into me. I ended up falling.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" I jumped up and threw a punch at him. He ended up dodging it and somehow got me in a arm bar. My strength kicked in; I curled my arm: lifting him off the ground. He shifted around getting me into yet another hold:this time I didn't know what it was. I struggled, but couldn't do enough.

"Stay the fuck out of my way!" He let up. Seconds later, he ran off. All I remember was stubble beard. I chased after him once I loosened up my body. He was gone when I turned the corner. I growled and stormed back home.

(Nyjii)

I was with Zeyco and Kairo. We were playing laser tag with these chumps across the street. We were at the arcade place called "Dirty Dan's Danger Dome". We were forced to leave Nero because he would probably kill everyone here.

We began with a nice friendly game. Kairo sat out. It was a 2 on 5. We agreed that we would have the whole family. Since we didn't bring Nero it was uneven. The game started.

We ran from our point to point A. Zeyco made his way over to point B. Keep in mind we ended up winning. We held these points for more than half the game. They kept wanting rematches. They even tried cheating. One kid tried to cheat and Zeyco ended up pinning him to the wall. Then he started to tell the kid he would "Deep Tissue Karate Chop" him. He didn't though


	35. More adventures

Chapter 35(Zeyco)[two days after christmas]

We returned home after laser tag. I unlocked the back door to see Nero sitting on the counter. The front door kicked in, and the handle on the door. I raised my hand and pointed out the mess. Kairo headed over to the door.

"What happened here." Kairo stared over at Nero.

"Blaze came and then we got chased." He replied with ease. Kairo sighed and went to grab his tools. Minutes later, he got a call. They said something about helping and an arsenal. He hung up the phone. He needed to leave immediately. He ran out the back door: slamming it shut.

"I'm gonna go see Sonna." I shouted leaving through the front door. The wind blew my hair back as I went pass the gate out front. I ran to Sonna's house. Without a care in the world, I didn't hesitate to knock on the door. No one answered. I called for leset and shot the door handle. I then kicked the door open. No one was home.

(Nyjii)

When Zeyco left I went looking for Blaze myself. I called an uber and the drove me back to maine. It costed a lot. When I made it there it was around 6 pm.

It had just finished raining in maine and the sun was shining bright. Streets were flooded with people. I walked around hoping to find some answers. Now that I think about it I should have asked Nero what he said exactly. Damn I'm an idiot.

I walked around aimlessly with no leads for like an hour. I took a seat at this old cafe. Six people sat around me: A child with his mother who was all up in his face, two old people, and a couple. The male of the couple locked eyes with me. He jumped up and came over to me.

He gripped my shirt up. Then it all came back to me: this is Rigin.

"Why the fuck are you staring at us?!" His spit covered my face.

"Rigin, honey, please stop." The lady with the kid interrupted.

"Ms.Grid I…" She shut him up.

"My name is Nyjii. It's nice to see you again..., Rigin"

"Hi." We shook hands.

"Where's Blaze?" I asked painfully grinning.


	36. No Escape plans Anymore

Chapter 36(January 3rd)(Nyjii)

When I was in maine for the past couple of days I realized something, it was basically meaningless. I thought he lived in maine. I went there to find out he left Rigin there and Blaze went to do his own thing.

After school today, I just went home. Zeyco didn't go to school today. As soon as I got in my room I fell asleep. Nero tore up dinner and ran upstairs.

(Nero)

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I shouted in pain. My screams echoed the room as Zeyco sat above me holding Riza to my head. I couldn't move. His boots stomped hard on my back: almost breaking my spine. Rapid stomps of the same force kept me on the floor. He finally stops.

"So… what you say about Sonna?" He whispered in my ear. My body shivers as I lay on the floor of the living room.

"I…-"

"I can't fucking hear you Nero!" He shouts

~BANG~

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGG" My screams go throughout the whole house. Blood leaked out of my right shoulder staining the white carpet in red. The bullet went through.

"Repair kit." He said. My shoulder, over time, stopped bleeding. The moment I felt as though I could move I use every ounce of strength I had to get him off me. I crawled away and kicked him far enough that he fell into the couch.

A flash of light came from him as I kicked him. Nyjii came running down the stairs instantly.

"Can yall keep it down it's like 3 in the morning and I was aslee-" Zeyco interrupted with a gunshot to ceiling.[january 4th]

"Make me." Zeyco tried to provoke Nyjii. Seconds later, he shoots a bullet at the both of us. Zeyco hits my foot and misses Nyjii completely. Then a flash of light came from Nyjii. They both walk outside. I follow.

"If we're going to fight at least not here." Nyjii sighs and shakes his head. Before I proceed I'm gonna tell you how this started.

About right after Nyjii left Zeyco got a call I don't know who it was. He seemed to be calculating something. After that a package came for him and he spent the rest of the days in his room sleep and doing some other stuff I don't want to mention.

All of a sudden today he went crazy. He dragged me out my room and into the livingroom. And he kept asking me what I said about Sonna, but he wouldn't let me talk. This happened.

Back to what was happening now. We walked for hours until we found this open field in the woods. The moon was still up and it was full.They sat and stared at each other as the wind blew pass. Once the breeze passed, Nyjii took off. He was too fast. I couldn't keep up with him. He ended up being behind him.

Grass clippings flew up into the air as Nyjii stopped. He had both hands crossed across his chest. In one hand he had a dagger and the other had nothing. Zeyco didn't move.

(Nyjii)

Still pissed about my meaningless adventure, I charge right in with both my daggers in hand and I met his gut. I drag my dagger through and came to a stop. I still have a firm grip of the right one and the left is… gone.

I waited for a second then turned around as fast a possible. I locked eyes with a knife directed at my forehead. Static surrounded my dagger, the one he had, he stared at me.

"Gotta be faster or you'll never catch up to me." Zeyco is one cocky little bastard. "Are you shocked." That was a very cringey joke.

"That joke" I jumped into the air with 100% of my speed "really flew over my mind." Get it because I… nevermind. He threw the dagger up towards me as I fell down towards him. He missed by an inch, then an explosion happened right behind me: sending me straight into the ground right next to him.

When did he learn that. I tilt my head to see his foot aiming right at my face. It cocks back and swings towards me. I vanish behind him and lunge in to tackle him. Zeyco lifts his foot and his foot connects with my face and as he stares at me, Nero comes in and punched him right in his turned head.

He got sent flying across the empty field right into the trees behind him. His back cracked the tree. Zeyco's green outfit is still perfectly fine by that. Zeyco's mask helmet thing didn't protect his jaw. Nero's eyes were slits once more. Claws came from his hands, his skin became scale like, and his heart was racing. It sounded like it was gonna burst. He screamed with rage and his fangs showed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" He picked me up and threw me at Zeyco. He followed right behind me and I pulled my scythe out and hooked onto the tree Zeyco was on. I swung around to see my knee meeting Zeyco's helmet while Nero held him up.

His body got thrown right into the tree next to him. I swung around once more using the thrusters on my scythe to keep the speed. At just the right moment, I released my grip and my feet got tossed into his gut. He didn't move from any of that. His eyes were wide open right now. He was breathing and blinking so he couldn't have died.

"What happened to you!? We were gonna escape together, right?! What the hell are you tryna do!" Nero was screaming very loud. Zeyco started laughing. He's insane. Zeyco got up and called for both Leset and Riza.

Nero walked right up to him and stared him dead in the eyes. Nero gripped him up by his neck and began punching Zeyco all over. All Zeyco did was laugh. After minutes of punching him, he dropped him. I returned my scythe and my daggers. Nero's body returned back to normal.

We turned and began to walk off. Half way across the field he shoots. The bullet whizzed past my ear nearly scraping it. The bullet hit the ground far ahead of me and Nero causing a huge explosion to erupt at that area. He starts to run at us. I recall my daggers and Nero transform again.

We both charge at him. I vanished behind him once again. I go down lower to cut behind his knee. Nero get closer to him as I attempt to slice, but he did a backflip: kicking Nero right in his jaw and slamming his feet on my back.

He forced palmed the stunned Nero causing him to throw up. He then twisted his foot on my back. I stabbed into the armour he wore. He eased up enough for me to move. I vanished next to Nero helping him up.

Zeyco held his leg. Nero was still stunned. Sirens went off in a distance faintly.

"Nero. We need to leave." Nero started coughing blood. Lots of blood was spit out.

~Bang~

The bullet went right into my side. Zeyco limped over to us holding Leset and Riza. Zeyco threw Riza into the air and whipped out his phone. He called someone and pressed his phone against his ear and shoulder letting go. He caught Riza and aimed them at us.

"Mr.(hearing fades out) I'm coming back to JIN(fades out)."

~Bang Bang Bang~

He popped two more shots into me and one more into Nero. Nero laid silently and twitching a bit. My eyes slowly closed

"Repair Kit…" Everything was black and silent.


	37. Helping Out

Chapter 37 (Zeyco)

Nero and Nyjii laid down on the ground silently. A flash appeared, unequipping Nyjii's armour leaving him in his black thermal shirt and white shorts. Nero skin faded back to it's original texture. The sirens got louder. I walked into the forest.

"Mr.Jin, there were a couple… casualties. The serum you gave me didn't make me strong at all!" My boots crackled on the leaves as I walk towards the first street I seen.

"We'll Zeyco, the serum is incomplete. And so far you've come a long way." Jin replied.

My grip tightened.

"What the FUCK do you mean!?" My eyes narrowed. I came to a stop at the edge of the forest

"Exactly what it sounds like. Your body is less responsive than the normal human's body and that's the only side effect that actually affecting you…currently." I punch the tree out of sheer anger.

"That's not fixing anything!" I chuckled.

"You could have ended up like the rest of them." He grabs my attention.

"Like the rest of who?"

"The people in Georgia." I stood there questioning what he was talking about. "Just to keep it simple, we bombed them with the serum which we converted into a gas that turns them into superhumans or whatever, but they went rabid."

"I accepted this for one reason: it was to protect Sonna. Now-" He silenced me.

"Sooner or later you'll turn too. This is because you overdosed and you're anger." I shook my head trying not to believe his response.

"I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!" I screamed into the phone. A vain started popping out of my temple.

"Good luck with that." He laughed as he hung up. I shoved my phone into my pocket. Three cop cars pass me. I catch on last glimpse at Nero and Nyjii as they are dragged to the nearest police station.

I wait for the next car to drive near me once the cops are out of sight. Three cars drive by and laughed at the attire i'm in. I whipped out Riza and put a bullet into one tire of each car causing them to swerve almost out of control. Using my other hand I kindly raised the middle finger to show my appreciation.

About 20 minutes later a man in a spiderman suit pulls up to me in a huge party bus.

"Need a lift?" He asked with a smile and a wave.

"Uh… sure." He unlocked the doors and let me in. I got into the passenger seat allowing him to keep an eye on me. I didn't even trust myself currently. We sat in silence, five minutes later he broke the silence.

"Team cosplay, am I right?" I turned to him.

"Can you stop the bus, please…" He pulled over.

"What's the problem?"He asked. I pushed him so hard he flew out the door. I put the bus in drive and drove off. I was going over the speed limit.

No cars in sight. Not one sign of life.

(Nero)

I woke up to a hard uncushioned door. Nyjii in the same car still sleep. I question where we are, but later realize that we in the back of a cop car. We pulled up at a police station. We are at Pimbroke Police station. The drag us in the station and throw us in the ceil with like 6 different criminals.

At least an hour later, they let us off with a warning given the fact they didn't find any sort of weapon or bombs on us or the area. We walk back home in a deep silence thinking about how we need to deal with Zeyco.

We finally made it home. The same blood stain sat on the white carpet. Bullet holes in the wall and ceiling. I wasn't hungry. All I waited to do was sleep.

The very next morning, Zeyco was isn't here and Kairo was still out. School went by quickly not really exciting happened.

(Zeyco)

I've been driving for hours. I haven't found the building that the packages got shipped from. When I made it to the location it was shipped from there, there wasn't any building.

~ring ring ring~

I answer my phone to Jin's voice.

"I see you've found us... Sike!" He started laughing hysterically. From the sound of it ,he was tearing up. "Why would I put the location of my building on the packages?" I threw my phone with all the force in the world. It basically exploded when it hit the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." I'm gonna fucking kill him. I really going to kill him. An instant shock of pain coursed through my whole body.which angered me more. I got out the bus and shot a whole clip into the air and at the bus. Just then an idea popped into my head.

I can have Protosatorian track down the caller. I grabbed the sim card from my now useless phone and called for Protosatorian.

I hopped in and plugged the sim card in all my contacts appeared before me. I call Jin once more,but he didn't answer. What if I le-

"Activating auto eject. Prepare for ejection." I got toss out of my own custom creation. I landed feet first directly outside of Satorian. "Initiating defence mechanism fourteen seventy-eight." The antiaircraft rocket missiles came out his back.

"Target sighted. Locking on-"

"Control Alternate Delete." A full shutdown occurred. He stayed still for a moment.

"System reset." I hopped back in Protosatorian and ejected the sim card.

"Fuck." I sighed. I sent Protosatorian to search for Jin corp. I've been driving for hours; that's not stopping me

(Nero)

When I made it home, as soon as I shut the door someone knocked on it. I opened the door to see Blaze.

"Hey Nero. How's the famil-" I slammed the door. I realized what I've done and instantly grabbed the knob. I twisted the knob and the door flew open. The door was fine. Thank god.

His foot hung up as if was gonna kick the door down… again.

"What do you want?"

"I swung on by again to test something." He dropped his foot. "Is anyone home at least Kairo?"

"Nope."I shook my head.

"Well I need blood samples from Zeyco or any type of DNA, so I can revert him." Blaze said this with an eager tone. His left eye twitched a bit. Barely noticeable, but I seen it.

"Oh sure." I replied.

"Thank you! Now where is he."

"That's the problem we need to find him." He started spazzing out. "You have to help find him."

"What the fuck." He slowly calmed down.

"Nyjii get down here!" Nyjii came walking halfway down the steps

"Where do you think he is?" Blaze asked.

"Well the last place he mentioned: Jin corp." I answered.

"Jin corp is in new york and we live here so… it shouldn't be hard to find it, right?" Blaze gave me an irritated glance. He grabbed me and Nyjii by the hand and walked us outside. Then he started to glow and he took off. As he flew we began looking for Zeyco and Jin corp.

-3 hours later-

"What's the problem… we've been looking for hours." Nyjii broke out into a frenzy. We only covered half of New York from what Blaze said.

We flew a couple more miles and we actually meet Zeyco. He was getting back on Protosatorian. Out in the distance we see a building- don't look like much. Zey seemed to be heading to it. So safe to assume it's Jin.


End file.
